The day after Puckworld
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: I am trying to translate my german fanfiction, hope it‘s working. A few month after the final batte against draganus, the ducks face some people they almost forget...


Hey everyone

First of all: english is not my native Language so i'm really sorry about spelling mistakes. I would be very happy if you're telling me wrong grammar in the reviews - so the next chapters can get better.

Now have fun with this little Story. Everything belongs to Disney, except the OCs.

**Prolog**

Breathing heavily, the drake fell onto the iron floor of the Aerowing. The last few months had taken him a lot of strength and now that he had escaped, he did not know if he should feel relief or shame - relief, because he had escaped the darkness and loneliness of the dimension into which the intergalactic worm had brought him and shame because he had abandoned his teammates.

At that time, he thought it would have been a good idea to sacrifice and save the others. But now he was not quite sure.

He did not dare to look up and look at his rescuers, he felt the icy coldness that flooded the room that way. There was no one to rejoice that he was alive, no one to hug him or offer him at least a glass of water, after God knows how long he had spent in the darknes without time and space.

Everyone stood around him. He was not sure how many they were, he had only a few black leather boots in his field of vision.

"If he was trapped in the dimensional intermediate stage, then maybe the others?" He heard someone say.

It was the bright, clear voice of a woman who was both familiar and strange. There was silence again. No one thought it was necessary to answer her.

But then suddenly the black boots came closer, and her owner knelt in front of him.

When he dared to look up, he looked into the presumably coldest eyes he had ever seen. But he knew those eyes. Though he had remembered her warmer and friendlier, there was no doubt that he knew her.

"Canard, where are they?" Her voice sounded even colder than her eyes.

He opened his beak a bit, but could not make it into words.

Canard ... Yes, that was his name. He remembered.

Before that had happened, he had been team captain in college ice hockey and a very good student. Until the dinosaurs had destroyed the idyll of their beautiful planet, and he was suddenly no longer a student - but the leader of a resistance movement, which had led to the persecution of Draganus and his captivity in Limbo.

And now he was here.

"Now I'm asking you for the last time: Where are they?" The duck's voice became harsher, more urgent.

Again he opened his beak. "You ... Draganus ... I do not know ..." he finally admitted.

He heard a deep snort, then there was a bang, and he found himself on the floor with a sore cheek.

He probably did not deserve it otherwise.

When he opened his eyes, he finally recognized the remaining ducks.

The duck with the black boots rubbed her wrist, she had black hair and beige feathers, next to her stood another female duck with shoulder-length, blond hair and also beige feathers. Another sat in the cockpit of the ship and steered it. She had back-long, blue hair and white feathers. It is also a woman. Was not a drake present? How did three women fly an aerowing? After all, it was ... women!

"Good punch, but I hardly believe it was helpfull", said the blonde duck.

She looked like a duck he once knew, but it could not be. This girl was much older and more mature than the one he remembered.

"Maybe it's refreshing his memory a bit," the lady who had dealt him the blow answered.

Slowly, the strength in his arms and legs came back, and he scrambled to his feet.

"Listen, we followed Draganus into this dimensional something and were attacked by this weird worm. I jumped out to lure him away from the ship and thought, Actually, I would not survive", he began to tell.

"I'm sorry it did not work." The dark-haired duck sounded pretty sarcastic.

Apparently nobody really was happy to see him here.

"Whoever you are, I really do not know what I've done to you," he continued.

The duck raised an eyebrow.

"It has always been clear to me that you have a soft pear, but apparently this worm has sucked the last bit of mind out of your head. It would be better for you if you soon remember where Wildwing and Nosedive are, otherwise I'll throw you back from the ship to your new home immediately. "

Wildwing and Nosedive? Something was ringing.

"Diana?"

In the dark he could remember that his best friend and his little brother had three sisters - Jessica, the oldest, Diana and Angela - Nosedive's twin sister. Her mother had died more than ten years ago, her father had left much earlier. Jessica and Diana had taken over the education of their younger siblings, and Diana had never really liked Canard.

He would not have been a good fit for her brother, she had always said, even though he had been the best student in college. Maybe then she had already guessed that Wildwing would lose his home because of him. Or he just talked himself into it now.

At least he now knew who two of the three ducks were - remembering Angela, who was always called "Angel" by everyone, much younger. However, it was a very long time since he last saw her.

But he definitely remembered Diana differently. Although she had always been quite repellent to him, but she had always radiated a certain warmth and kindness, but now lacked any trace. Something had happened on Puckworld since they left the planet, that was for sure.

Diana sighed. "Okay, you jumped out of the Aerowing to save the others, and what did they do then?"

Canard rubbed his face in the spot where her fist had hit it. Then he remembered.

"They followed Draganus through the other end of the dimensional gate."

Diana turned and walked over to the blue-haired duck.

"Sydney, is there any way to get there?"

"If we know exactly in which dimension they are, then yes. This device they gave us on Puckworld only works once. For more, energy is not enough. That means that when we're through, we will not be able to get back to Puckworld", the duck said.

Diana looked at her younger sister. "Angel?"

The blonde shook her head. "No one is waiting for us at home, all those who stayed with us are in this other world."

"Sydney?"

"Tanya is all I have left, and I want to find her, no matter what."

Then the duck glanced at Canard but said nothing to him.

"Well, how do we find out where they are?" She asked.

Sydney smiled. "I would say good luck. I can try to figure out which goal was last opened, but there's no guarantee that it's the gate that Draganus opened. "

"Well, that's great prospects," said Angel, who had just handed the long-awaited water to Canard.

"Thanks," he answered. "One thing interests me, how did you find me?"

"Not at all. When we opened the gate on Puckworld and flew through, suddenly there was a flash of light and you appeared in front of the ship. "

At least Angel sounded friendly and helpful, which he could not say about her sister.

But before she could get rid of one of her snappy comments, Sydney spoke up.

"I can only speculate, but I suspect that opening the gate has momentarily opened all dimensions and allowed Canard to escape. We did not just have the most professional equipment for opening dimensional goals, and just remember the loud bang that came when we flew through. I guess that's the cause. "

Angela smiled. "Does not matter, why and how, he is here or not? And thanks to him we have at least the approach of a chance to find the others. Before he showed up, we did not even have a hint of a plan how to find them. "

"Yes, that's good," said Diana. "Okay, Syd, let's try it. We have no other choice anyway. We can only hope that except us and the Saurians no other species has come up with the crazy idea to travel through dimensions. "

Sydney did not have to hear that twice. She pressed a button and in the middle of nowhere appeared a gate through which she steered the aerowing through.

The next time Canard opened his eyes, he saw ... the sky and trees and cities. It looked a bit like Puckworld ... just without ice.

"There is an open area over there. I'll land the Aerowing II, "Sydney said, starting to descend.

Minutes later, the engines of the Aerowing II stopped, and Canard breathed a sigh of relief. Soon he would finally feel solid ground under his feet again. He was about to press the door opener when Diana grabbed his arm.

"You are now trying to make contact with Wildwing."


End file.
